Lootmaster
by Wildeve of the Heath
Summary: We are the wrecked. An FC fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own FFXIV nor Heavensward, or several of the characters mentioned in this story, or the FC featured.

Lootmaster

We are the wrecked.

A/N: So I decided to write a fan fic about my guild, all of these players are on the server Behemoth. This is more of a personal project but if you're really curious as to what they look like specifically, message me

* * *

"Hold on!"

"He's coming right for us!"

"Just one more go and it'll be over with!"

"Aisling-!"

The roar was deafening, the tiny isle shook from the vibrations, he could see the others barely holding on from sheer force that jarred their world. In the purple hues came Bismark once again, slamming his back into the platform. They all staggered, but the worst of all was Aisling- he was trying to correct his balance as he was jostled from his spot.

But what made Ragnar's heart shoot to his throat was the Vanu that had turned and faced the Elezen, fists ready to pound the ground.

Aisling was positioned at the very edge trying to get the position to thrust his lance but now he was on his knees.

"NO!"

Rhel'ir let out a shriek, casting at the Vanu, shouting rather than chanting as he neglected the Warrior that was focusing on said Vanu.

"Stun it!" Disco shouted in anger at the Warrior, her draws were hastier than earlier- she was exhausted, just like everyone there. Ragnar swore he could see her fingers bleeding from the strain of her bow. "What are you doing, you idiot!?"

Just as the Vanu had brought its fists down, a cloak of red managed to break through, his balanced returned already as the red threw itself at Aisling. Hands grappled at Aisling's waist, throwing him to the side and away from the the Vanu's line of sight. The red cloaked savior got up and offered a hand to Aisling on the ground.

"...thanks, Pax," Aisling uttered though his voice was drowned away, he seemed unharmed but then again, not all of them were in top shape. "Damn whale..."

A sense of relief came over as Cid announced the dragonkiller's were ready.

Ragnar's hands shook, the book trembled as he uttered out healing spells- Succor, that should hold everyone together. He sprinted to one side of the island, hands stowing away his book as another person did the same on the opposite end. He flung his hands against the contraptions of the dragonkillers, the slick from the rain made it much more difficult to pull the levers.

"Pull it, Ragnar!" Disco goaded him from somewhere. He turned for a moment to see that she already released the chains- his hands flailed for a moment, then he found the correct levers. He pulled them until he fell back, he watched as the chains were let loose and the hook launched.

He scrambled onto his feet, the rain was definitely not helping him keep a good footing.

Deep breaths.

In. Out.

Of the three Vanu that had descended from their Lanners only one was left. Bach and Pax were working together, bringing it down as fast as possible until their already bloodied blades and lance were coated in blood, a perfect sheen. The last squawk from the enemy was heard as he fell upon his fat stomach-

Bismark's roar shook them once more.

Within moments, the island was jarred again, the back of the damnable creature presented to them, gaping with purple flesh protruding like a bubble.

Their group yearned for the end of the battle, so much so that they stood at the edge and simply jumped upon Bismark's back.

The carnage began once more, Ragnar forced himself to move as he hopped on.

Shadow Flare, Miasma, Bio, Virus, everything he could think of was thrown at the open wound. Steel edges and spells, arrows and lightning, it all accumulated, just like against any other Primal they had faced together. Their attacks grew in earnest when Disco's voice sung through the earsplitting roars from the beast below them.

"Kill it!" Ragnar bellowed, he cast Broil onto the wound once, twice, three times.

It was Pax who landed the killing blow, a great sword of gold drawn from his power, arching like the claws of a dragon- they were all launched off of Bismark as the Primal let out a final wail into the skies.

Ragnar landed on his back, barely seeing the Primal burst into Aether crystals, back into the Echo they went as the air around them cleared. He coughed a bit and tried to wipe the sweat and rain upon his forehead with his drenched sleeve. One moment, clear skies, then the next, Aisling's head popped up into his view.

"You alright, Ragnar?" He asked, he gave a hand to him.

"Yeah, just tired is all," Ragnar managed to get out, that fall did a number to him. He was still clutching his book as he uttered a spell to heal himself, feeling his own power drift bit by bit as he felt rejuvenated. "It's dead, right?"

"It's over," Pax assured him, Disco blew passed him as she rushed to the bodies of the fallen Vanu. "What in the seven-"

"You saw the birds those Vanu flew here on, I want one of them!" She declared, rushing from body to body. Her hands dug into the bags tied around the bodies' belts. "C'mon..."

From the exhaustion came curiosity as they crowded her slowly, watching intently before she shot up, kicking the corpse.

"Damn it!"

"Even if you did find the whistle to call them, you'd need the song to get them," Bach finally spoke, she drank from a canteen to whet her throat. "If the Vanu raise Bismark again, you can try to find it once more."

"This is the third time I've fought him! It should have been on one of these things by now!" Disco groaned, she collapsed onto her knees. "Ugh, just take me home..."

Bodies were dumped off the edge as they each collapsed, their energy spent for what felt like hours of never ending fighting. His throat burned as Rhel'r went around, passing out water and potions for anyone who needed it.

Ragnar managed to sit up and glanced around the group that had came with him, his back ached even further until Eos Embraced him. He let out a puff and brought himself to his feet, brushing his hands away at his white robe.

It had been a long day and the most he could ever think of was returning home to where no danger was, no enemy to attack, Primal to slay.

"I'm never doing this again," swore Aisling as he sat down on a boulder, he rested his head upon his hand, closing his eyes.

"It wasn't that bad," came Max's voice, Ragnar looked over at the blue haired Mi'qote, glad that he, like the rest of them, made it out of this alive. "At least you aren't as sore as the healers. They were casting the entire time."

"...take me home," Disco groaned again, her throat seemed hoarse,"I'm done."

"I'll let Cid know," Rhel'ir said.

"Ragnar, can you wrap Disco's hand?" Asked Pax. "She's still bleeding a bit here."

"On it," he sighed, kneeling down and getting wraps out for her.

He poured water to cleanse her wound.

He didn't care that some of the crimson got onto his robes, they were a testament to being a healer.

-...-

Returning home took only a matter of weeks, their mounts barely reaching the stables.

It was just another day back home, Ragnar was first greeted by Valenica, her arms wrapping around him in earnest. "I heard the news! I'm glad to see you all alive!" She went and hugged Disco and Aisling, then Rhel'ir. "Did you bring anything back?"

"Nothing dropped from the Vanu or the whale," Disco grumbled, she was still bitter about not receiving anything.

None of them did as it was an obligation from the Scions to fight the Primal.

While they received tomes for their services, they were few in number given how many times they must fight the beast tribes' gods. They were useless considering how much they had accumulated.

Guild servants went to gather their mounts, each parting to care for themselves.

Valenica held to Ragnar's elbow as she led him into the house. "It was quiet without you guys."

"The fight was harder than the last," he muttered, he was never as boisterous as Disco or energetic as Aisling or Rhel'ir. He was a silent person who merely joined the group in whatever they did. "Though for our troubles, we do deserve something. I should have brought my axe rather than book for this one."

"Regardless, you returned, and all is well."

"At least we saved Eorzea..."

-...-

Ragnar spent the night laying in bed, exhausted, not wanting to join in on the revelry that the Free Company always threw after a fight with a "god". He was almost like a stone whenever he slept, immobile save for his mouth that hung open.

He had taken off his robes, only wearing a simple white tunic and brown slacks. They were comfortable for him, just as the bed was until his mind overflowed with terror.

He dreamed he was in the skies once more, fighting the damnable whale that let out those horrid bellows over and over. Left and right, he watched his comrades fall, his mind overpowered by the thoughts of forgetting to heal one person.

That one person.

The Warrior seemed familiar but he was just a hand for hire.

Who was he-?

Ragnar shot up, his mind in a daze, confused as to where he was.

The dark, cold skies were replaced by the dark, warmth of his room.

He sighed, relieved, though worry seemed to wash over him.

Ragnar slowly got up, letting the blood flood back down, letting the dizziness ebb away. He staggered a bit as he headed for the door.

Though he paused for a moment, turning back to see the sleeping form of Valencia curled up in her usual spot, sleeping peacefully. He gave a slight smile and yawned, quiet, then proceeded.

Out in the halls, he could hear the revelry still going on. Disco's voice the loudest as she sang, Pax's roaring laughter, the clangs of grog, even at this hour they were still awake.

He ventured into the main hall to find the scene just as he had seen it before. Bach had seemingly passed out on the floor, her face marred by ink as some misfit decided to draw upon her face lewd pictures. Disco was the center of the activity as members who didn't partake in the fight gathered to listen, Pax was laughing at Bach's small form.

Ragnar's tail flickered, he went to the bar and poured himself a drink to wake himself up.

As he drank, someone tugged on his sleeve. He glanced over to see Rhel'ir and twitched his ears, giving him full attention. "Hm?"

"Aisling and I need to speak with you," he said, leaning in so as to not interrupt Disco.

Ragnar nodded and followed, still holding his ale.

They ventured into Aisling's room where books were piled high, a warm hearth was build to provide heat.

Aisling was a tall Elezen, his hair black as the night, glasses resting on his face. "I need to make sure of something, Ragnar, you and Rhel pay attention to detail more than any of us considering your jobs."

"What about us?" Ragnar questioned.

"Remember Disco? She searched the corpses for the whistle, I think she found it," Rhel'ir said lowly, he put down a sketchbook, one that he carried, always. He was an artist like Aisling, though not of the same race. Just as Ragnar, he was a Mi'qote, though unlike him he hair and tail were as white as a cloud.

"I remember that, she said she didn't find it," Ragnar recalled.

"Said," Aisling said, concerned,"you know the rules, we have to distribute according to the number we roll on our dice."

"I don't think she would do that," he reasoned, he frowned. "What proof do you have? You wanted that whistle as much as her."

Ragnar remained quiet, he didn't like to speak ill of anyone.

Rhel'ir sniffled a bit. "I don't-"

"Trust me, she didn't do it," Ragnar tried to defend her, he remembered watching her, she spent the rest of the time bemoaning the lack of loot. "I spent the rest of the time next to her."

"Suppose you're right," Aisling said, he looked away. The pair were always a good duo, though their thoughts were the same as any adventurer who starved for treasure. He wouldn't blame them for wondering where said treasure would go if it never appeared. However, he knew the two never caused upset so why would they ask him of this sort of thing?

"Rarely do those things fall from their owners," he emphasized, he drank from his mug and shook his head. "Just join the next hunt again."

"Not me," Aisling shook his head. "Not again for me."

He got up as he felt the alcohol move through his system like burning fire. He wanted to go to sleep once more. "I believe more rest is needed for me. You two ought to head to bed as well."

Rhel'ir scratched his neck. "Sorry about that, Ragnar, we just wanted to know if she really did find it."

"Well, if she searches the corpses again on the next hunt, it means she was telling the truth. Knowing her luck, she didn't find it," he reasoned, he patted Aisling's shoulder.

That was that.

He wandered out into the hallway once more.

It was strange of those two being suspicious, he tried to wrap his mind around why they would speak of such things. His feet padded against the wooden floors, each step adding to his thoughts as he thought back to that day. Disco did try looting the corpses. He would have seen something, as would everyone, why would Aisling and Rhel'ir think of-

Ragnar slipped, falling down to the floor upon his back.

He groaned when his head slammed against the wood. He heaved himself to sit, wondering what happened.

How did he slip?

His hand touched the floor, feeling liquid, warm.

The smell of metal reached his nose, he cringed as he sniffed his hand some more.

Blood.

He looked down and saw that there was a pool of it. His own blood ran cold as he scrambled up to his feet- he was at a corner, the liquid seeped from around the edges. His ears pinned back out of fear for the worst.

Slowly, he edged around, careful to not fall again.

Just around the corner, he found him.

Ham.

The Hyur was propped up against the wall, dead and still. His throat slashed open like a hunted animal, the blood so profuse that it leaked like a fountain. How did he not see this?

Ragnar's breathing became shallow, he backed away slowly, then ran to the living area to where the crowd had died down in their celebration at the sight of him.

Disco ceased her singing as Ragnar stood there, hands shaking. "Ragnar...?"

Ragnar's voice wavered,"Ham's dead, someone killed him."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own FFXIV nor Heavensward, or several of the characters mentioned in this story, or the FC featured.

* * *

Pax was in the midst of drinking his grog, he immediately spewed it all over Bach, awakening her.

"What!?"

Disco dropped her lute.

"Ham!?"

Ragnar nodded as they swiftly rushed over to the corpse. "Someone killed him...I found him like this."

"Who would do such a thing?" Max slurred as Ragnar leaned down to investigate the corpse. He placed his hand on his forehead, moved his left to right, and then checked for a pulse.

"...search the house," Pax ordered, each one managed to stumble back and begin a sweep through the house. "Ragnar, can you heal him?"

"Damage is far too great for me and Eos," he replied, he had his book and no matter what spell he used, it wouldn't revive him. "He must have not had the Echo like us...so it wouldn't work even if I tried to Resurrect him."

-...-

Nothing was found.

No footprints or tell-tale signs of breaking in.

Bach was rudely awoken much to her annoyance and was relayed the situation by Max.

"...found dead in the hallway..."

The entire Free Company was gathered in the living room, Bach staring from person to person.

"Investigation is under way," Bach began, she had a list of names containing at least fifty people. Of those fifty people who were within the Company, only a dozen stayed at the actual home in Ul'dah. "Seeing as Ham was seen mercilessly slaughtered in our halls, we need to have witnesses who can attest."

"Most of us were in here," Disco said, hand raised. She hiccuped.

"I know that part but I have to ask questions anyway as protocol should a member be found dead in our house," she explained. "Now, Disco, what were you doing?"

"Drinking."

"And?"

"Singing?"

"Is that a question?"

"Are you a question?" Disco snorted, her laugh barely able to stay within her. "I was here."

"Same with her," Pax testified.

Bach sighed and brought a palm to her forehead. "All of you who were in here for the celebration, raise your hand."

Eight rose their hands.

"Valencia," she called for,"where were you?"

"Sleeping in Ragnar's room," Valencia quietly said,"I always sleep there."

"She was there," Ragnar told Bach. "As for Rhel and Aisling, they were in Aisling's room drawing as usual. I visited them for a bit when I woke up."

Bach nodded and wrote down what they were doing. She paced around, reading off the list. "Perhaps...it was an outside interference then, but who...all of you, to bed, I'll speak with the servants."

Grumbling, the revelers shuffled out of the living room. Disco made a beeline to the keg and poured herself an entire flagon with grog and sipped away as she went on to her chambers. Pax did the same though nothing came out of the tap much to his dismay. He exclaimed something along the lines of,"You finished it all!?" while trying to catch up with her.

Ragnar kept Valencia ahead of him, walking quickly and taking another way to get back to his room. She softly asked,"Why would they do that?"

"Someone must have a grudge...Ham is a skilled merchant and crafter, gatherer as well," Ragnar recalled,"perhaps another merchant or a hired hand. Whoever it was, let's hope they don't do the same to us..."

-...-

A funeral was held in Camp Drybone.

Ham was buried only a day after his death.

It was raining that day, reminding Ragnar of Bismark's fight. He watched the gravediggers bury the last of the dirt- Ham was a good merchant, smart too, and versatile in the arts of making his own wares.

"What are we to do now?" Aisling asked as he rode upon his large Adamantoise.

"We just have to wait and see, no witnesses to what happened," Bach answered. There wasn't much one can do in such circumstances. Everyone was a witness to one another, there had to be no other explanation. "I'll need to search his chambers and see if there's anything he had done to provoke someone."

Travel was quiet, no one laughed or joked, no one could have the heart to do so for the moment. Even Disco had nothing to say.

Ragnar thought of seeing Ham's corpse on the floor. While he knew it was Ham, something wasn't right about him. Something- oh...

 _"I need you to go home for me and get me some shards from the safe..."_

 _"Sir?"_

 _"Here, payment for doing so that Bach would bemoan for missing gil in compensation."_

Ragnar wiped his eyes, hands dropping the reins to his chocobo. He breathed in the dirt in the air, eyes watering from the voices, he tried clearing his nose.

"Hey," Pax spoke, he reached over and gently shook Ragnar a bit from his own mount. "You alright?"

"Just a lot of dust," Ragnar murmured.

"Keep it together, we'll find whoever did this."

He nodded, he believed Pax thought that he was mourning over Ham.

It wasn't the truth.

The Mothercrystal spoke to him for the first time in a long time, he could feel its power ebbing away and returning to where it came from. He never understood it but all he knew that it opened a lot of doors into other truths. All he knew was that afterwards, he would always be left with eyes watering from the intensify.

"Course we will," Ragnar agreed, he wiped his eyes again.

He felt tired now, he wanted to sleep once more.

-...-

They arrived home once again and entered the home, each wanting to open a new keg to drink in peace.

"We ought to say our words about Ham," Rhel'ir suggested as they had sat in silence for a long while, the peace too stifling for even Ragnar to breathe in. "I can go first?"

No one objected.

"Ham was...a good man, skilled in the arts and smart in the-"

"Bach, are you back? My retainer didn't meet me last night, had you seen him? He has my payment for the shards," came a familiar voice from the hallway, they shot their heads up instantly towards the hallway. "Goodness, who died? What are you staring at me fo-"

"Ham!?" Aisling shouted, to this, Pax spat his grog over Bach once more, an action he seemed to do one too many times.

At this, Bach snarled,"Will you quit doing that!?"

"But it's Ham!" Pax exclaimed, he got up from his chair and examined him. He slapped Ham's face several times, then padded him down. "It's not a ghost, I know that for sure!"

"We just buried him! Maybe someone used necromancy!" Disco spluttered.

"Can't be, we were just at the funeral- you carried his body, dropped him, and then fell atop him...three times, Disco!" Rhel'ir pointed out, he went over to Ham as well, they quickly gathered around him wanting answers. "How did...what is happening!?"

Ham put his hands up, mouth open, their incessant questions ceased as he slowly spoke,"There...was a funeral...in my name?"

"Yes!" They all cried out.

"Well, last night I was at the Marketboard checking my stocks...I didn't sleep one bit!" Ham began. "I did need to craft some more for the night and when I ran out out of shards, I asked my retainer to come pick some up from here. He had money, you see, and he didn't return at all! Instead, I went to the tavern in Ul'dah to wait and drank. Woke up just now and here you all are in mourning for me..."

"Then the man I found dead in the hallway, he was your retainer," Ragnar surmised.

"Indeed. Now that he's dead, I need to find a replacement for him!" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "None of you know, but each of my retainers are similar to me in looks, keeps me from getting eliminated from the competition, see? It must have been that damn Lalafell that sent an assassin my way again. What conniving little bastards they make as merchants, really."

"So...we buried your retainer and you're Ham, the actual Ham."

"I got to say, he is smart for finding doppelgangers of himself," Bach agreed,"though for him to leave a corpse here and have us pay for funeral costs, I'd say I have to slap a fine on you. Five thousand gil."

Disco burst into laughter, the situation from grimness to heartiness was too much. None of them knew if she was going hysterical or her humor was simply too morbid. "I have to admit Ham, I may or may not have dropped your body multiple times!"

"Do you have any sort of decency?" Pax said flatly, shaking his head.

"At least it's good to know he's alive to pay for his own funeral!"

"What? Me?" Ham was taken aback. "I wasn't even aware-"

"Don't make me add more for mental trauma caused to your fellow Company members."

Ham pointed a finger at the Au Ra woman. "Disco's laughing! She wasn't traumatized at all!"

Bach held a small hand out to the merchant. "Pay. Now."

"Oh...fine, it is only five thousand after all," he grumbled as he begrudgingly reached for his coin purse,"paying for my own funeral, how unsound this whole situation is. It is not my fault I am a prime target at times...stupid Lalafells."

"At least we know what really happened," Ragnar said, he was comforted that Ham was alive and well. He smiled and patted Ham on the shoulder. "It was a poor joke that you unknowingly executed."

"No worries, every three months or so someone wants me dead." Ragnar was about to speak once more to offer help but Ham held a hand up. "But I don't need protection, I'm perfectly capable on my own."

"Every three months, interesting," Bach noted,"I'll be sure to let the servants know then."

-...-

Valencia was a shy woman, quiet and reserved.

Often times she spent her days in Ragnar's room, reading stories of his adventures that he had written about. He made it a point to record all the happenings into leather journals, all collected from across Eorzea. She loved learning about the world yet she was frail to travel as well.

One day, he promised, he would take her to see everything.

A knock on the door prompted her to get up, leaving the book on the table. She brushed off her dress to straighten it, she didn't enjoy being disturbed. Her mind was still reading over the battle with Bismark, her mind still swimming in visions of the great fight in the sky.

She opened the door and found a servant with a tray of wine and a glass telling her,"Your afternoon wine, ma'am."

"Thank you, steward," she said, she didn't mind him. If she had, she would have realized she never seen him before. She let him in to settle the wine at the table.

"Have you spoken to Ragnar lately, ma'am?"

"No, steward, he had to go to a funeral this morning," she replied, sitting down at her usual spot on the sofa by the fireplace. "He will be back."

"A shame, he is a strong warrior, one I envy much, perhaps I will travel one day and become like him," he said.

Her mind was still in the pages of the journal, she merely made a "Hm, yes" of a sound and returned to her reading. He poured her her wine and she took it, drinking from it.

She continued to read, up until the words became scribbled nonsense. She batted her eyes several times, rubbed them, and tried to read once more. Her mind grew fuzzy, she could no longer read properly. Eyes tore away from the page, they locked onto the glass of wine in a panic, she slowly realized something was wrong, so dreadfully wrong.

"Ah..."

Valenica felt hands on her shoulders, both of them firm and preventing her from falling over.

The steward knelt in front of her, smiling quite cryptically, she tried to stay awake.

All she could hear was his soft taunt,"A shame you have to be caught in this, ma'am."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own FFXIV nor Heavensward, or several of the characters mentioned in this story, or the FC featured.

A/N: Here are the list of players mentioned.

Server: Behemoth

Players: Ragnar Langnar, Aisling Antithesis, Rhel'ir Bajhiri, Maximillian Highwind, Pax Tharkus, Disco Bunny, Master Bach, Kagami Silva, Valencia Vanguard, Ham Sammich'

* * *

"Valencia?"

Ragnar entered his room, the excitement had died down and he wanted to write more that he had witnessed for today.

Where to start? The funeral? The revelation? The payment?

His journal would be finished if he did any of those topics.

Ragnar expected to see Valencia sitting in her usual spot by the hearth. All he was greeted by was, however, emptiness, he expected her to pop up any moment, smiling and holding him immediately. He went to his bed and found it cold and empty.

In the little office room, it held no one.

"Valencia...?"

He went to her space and found one of his recent journals on the floor. He frowned, picking it up. Never had he seen his possessions treated so carelessly, Valencia knew better than that. She wasn't an excitable person, much less prone to dropping anything.

He left his room, searching around the hallways until he met up with Disco.

"Had you seen Valencia?" He asked, a bit of worry was in his tone. "She's not in my room."

"Hells if I know, does she take walks or something?"

Ragnar shook his head.

"If I see her, I'll let you know."

She walked away, she looked a bit tired from her outburst of laughter- it must have been the heat finally getting to her as she wore all black today. Ragnar watched her disappear into her room.

He started getting even more worried, his pace quickened as he returned to the living room where Bach was busying herself with melding a commissioned weapon. "Bach?"

"I'm busy-"

"Have you seen Valencia?"

"No."

"She's not in my room, let alone anywhere."

"Ask Max, he may know."

Bach was always distant when she was preoccupied with something. Her attention wasn't in this world for now, Her advice was the only helpful tip. Ragnar rubbed his hands together, nervous, as he wandered the house, searching up and down for Max, that elusive bard who seemed to know what was going on everywhere in the home.

Little did he know that the man was following him the entire time, keeping a few paces behind him but making sure he was unseen. "Ragnar-"

He jumped at the sound of his name, taking his book out to fight but relaxed a bit at the sight of him. "Max, you need to stop doing that."

"You're looking for her, correct?"

"I am, and I feel that something is wrong."

"Well, I can tell you that she isn't anywhere here," he relayed to him, Ragnar's lips twitched, the worry becoming anger at what was now the obvious face. "But I can tell you I saw a servant here that isn't one of ours."

"Why hadn't you told Bach?"

"It wasn't important to me at the time until I didn't see him any longer. Now with you running around searching for someone else, something's gone wrong. No use in telling everyone to search the house since we cleared it also..."

-...-

A brief meeting called everyone into the room.

"Valencia's gone missing," Ragnar stated,"we have to find her. Thanks to the sketch by Aisling, we managed to get a proper profile of the servant who may be our primary suspect."

Rhel'ir passed around extra sketches for the company, each giving a copy of the suspect.

It was a middle-aged male, Hyurr, tall with silver hair and a scar over the left side of his lip, curling down to his chin. It was the best the Max could describe him form a first glance, his memory was good but not enough to provide any further details. Ragnar was given his own copy, eyes drawn to the charcoal sketch.

"And...we must find this person before, ah, damn-"

He remembered him, then he heard the screams in the back of his mind.

 _"Ragnar! Get on his back! It's our only chance!"_

 _He hesitated. "I...but what-"_

 _Bismark bellowed into their ears below them._

 _"Just get on, you damn cat!"_

 _He leaped on and reloaded his gun._

 _"Virus! Use it!"_

 _"Right!" He murmured a few spells and the next thing he knew, everything became white._

 _In his hands was something, something he didn't expect to appear, ever. He kept it close, holding it tightly. It was small and delicate, he could feel the grooves of the bone. He held it to his chest as his vision brought color of gray skies, he watched more and more of the team fall to their deaths._

 _Only one remained._

 _That Hyurr._

 _That Warrior.  
_

Ragnar was on the floor, holding his head, groaning. Above him was Rhel'ir, he too was rubbing his eyes. There was a collective groan from Max, Bach, and Rhel'ir. He saw Bach standing on her usual stool, muttering something under her breath.

He slowly sat himself up, his tears starting to set in and fill his eyes. He wiped them away, hating that such strong visions were happening, parts of it unlocking things he thought were gone for good. "Ugh..."

"Ragnar," Pax voiced, he caught Ragnar's attention just before he could space out completely. "Mind telling us why you're in that vision?"

"Ah...I nearly forgot..."

Out of the company, only six had the power of the Echo to fight the gods that beasts raise. It was a common trait for adventurers to have but only a chosen few can possess the power and even very few can see where the truth lies in time.

"It's..." He struggled to find the words. "I..."

"That man we saw," Disco said, she was rubbing her temples, eyes closed,"I remember how he fought. He was win our team when we took down Bismark, you knew him from before?"

"I didn't at the time. He wore different armor back then compared to now," Ragnar managed to say,"he changed so much in appearance."

"Probably to avoid you considering his team died," Aisling uttered, out of them all, the Elezen seemed to gain headaches from such visions,"else you wouldn't let him come with us. Oh...Rhel, help."

Rhel'ir brought out his staff and muttered several words to soothe Aisling.

"Now you know what he looks like at the very least," he still hesitated to speak as an old secret was revealed,"We need to find him, then we can find Valencia."

"I'll try to contact some friends," offered Disco, she rummaged through her pockets and pulled out a small, silver earpiece. She headed outside of the house. "Yeah? Uh-huh, fine, yeah, yeah, something's come up..."

Pax followed her out, the last of his voice calling for her,"Who're you speaking to? Is it Hildibrand, please tell me!"

"Since you know him better than us, where does he usually go?" Bach asked.

"For the both times I've encountered him, I've found him in Idyllshire, but I doubt he's too preoccupied to be there. Ah, we ought to start our search there, see if we can gather any information about him, he's not part of any Free Company as much as I remember," Ragnar recalled. "He must operate on his own."

"We start at Idyllshire then," he concluded,"I believe a party is in order, who wishes to take part in this?"

Both Aisling and Rhel'ir raised their hands, Max spoke out,"I will join as well."

"Thank you, you three," Ragnar praised them, a slight smile upon his face. As far as he could remember, the Warrior was a strong opponent, he needed all the help they could possibly muster. A lone Scholar can hardly do anything without a party. "No doubt Disco and Pax would wish to join us as well. Bach? Will you come?"

"As I am the chief of this Company and this event has brought in a kidnapped member, it is my obligation to see that she is returned safely myself. Of course I will come with you."

"Lalafells aren't really bastards, it seems," Ham snorted,"well, I'll mind the house while you folks are off on another adventure. Don't worry about me, an assassination won't happen again until they notice I'm back in the game. Prolly not for another month or so."

"It's settled then," Bach concluded, she hopped off the stool just as Disco returned.

"They'll be here by the hour," she announced, Pax was still at her tail,"turns out they were in Ul-dah."

"You still hadn't bloody told me who you called," Pax retorted,"if it's Hildibrand, I swear..."

"Oh, it's better than that man. What will he do anyway, pose our enemy to death?"

-...-

Just as they were readying their mounts Ragnar was still in his room.

He was sitting by a safe, the metal door opened so that he could sift through the gold he had accumulated. Finally, his hands found a small velvet bag, his ears twitched in the slightest as a stone settled in his stomach. He held is, feeling for the item within and finding the very thing that caused this to happen.

He bit at his lip and then closed the safe, taking the velvet bag and placing it into a satchel at his hip.

Finally, with all his preparations made for the journey, he straightened up and headed out, his book in tow.

Outside near the stables, Disco was making a scene.

He discovered that those she called were old friends of hers. One of them she seemed to be smothering near to death with a great hug. The other looked on, smiling and chortling.

"Ragnar, there you are!" Disco went on to introductions rather fast. "This here is Wolfie and here is Kagami, both are pretty sprung fighters and have the Echo. You will be lucky to have them on your side and not the other!"

Wolfie was Mi'qote, white in the fur and springy in her steps. Upon her back was a shield and sword, already she was strong when he shook hands with her. As for Kagami, he was a sturdy Hyurr, he contrasted Wolfie's colors strongly with his hair raven as the bird. Ragnar then shook hands with him, telling them,"Thank you for helping us."

"It's been a while since we got out and had some good old fun with Disco," Wolfie smiled broadly as she spoke,"heard your fiance got stolen, had to help."

"These guys were who I traveled with before-"

"Did Disco mention to you she was a-?" Kagami asked but the corner of Disco's lip twitched before she slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Disco was a what?" Rhel'ir inquired further, he wanted to know further about her secret as Wolfie grinned even more.

"She was a-"

Disco used her free hand to silence her as well.

"What was the first rule I told you people when you got here?" She huffed.

"I'm rather curious about what she was," Max prodded in as the group circled around her. "I'd like to know."

"You know enough about everyone," she snapped.

"What's so embarrassing about it?"

"Nothing, nothing at all, I'd just prefer to keep it quiet is all."

"M'hm..."

"C'mon, people, let's get moving to Idyllshire," Bach pressed,"we're wasting time. Disco, get your hands off their mouths. You may know them but you know not where they came from as of late."

-...-

Valencia opened her eyes, sleep sounded good to continue until she felt her writs clapped in irons. She moved around, trying to sit up but she couldn't, her mind spinning as her body was being gently swayed. "Oh...ooooh...hmph..."

"Awake, are you?" Came the steward's voice.

She found that her mouth was gagged, mostly to keep her silent. Kicking around a bit, she tried to make some noise to get out of there but she found herself weakening with every swing of her legs.

"Potion's still going to affect you," he warned,"now keep quiet."

Valencia looked around her but above her in the small trade wagon was a blanket to keep her hidden. Wherever she was, she could hear he wind howling, the cold settling in all around her.

She wanted to go back to the hearth at home to where she was safe and warm, she shivered and tried to lull herself back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own FFXIV nor Heavensward, or several of the characters mentioned in this story, or the FC featured.

* * *

In the snow peak mountains came eight, each upon their chocobos. Halfway down the mountain came the sights of Ishgard's towers, only a gray lining of them could be seen, winds were picking up and even their thickest coats could not keep them warm enough.

"We're not that far," Bach shouted over the winds.

"Can we run it?" Disco yelled back, she was rearing to go, wanting a hearth to warm her spirits.

"Unless you want your mount to slide you to your death!"

If only they could fly here, Ragnar stayed in the middle of them all, his eagerness to rush to Idyllshire the first moment of stepping into Coerthas becoming more and more apparent. For a whole week and a half they have been traveling, they camped at the usual stops or rested at the nearest tavern, though through all that, Ragnar hardly got any rest himself. His hunger and fatigue were nothing compared to the unending worry.

He held his reigns taut, his nails digging into the leather as far as they could.

Idyllshire was a long way to ask for a certain man but it was the only hope he had to save her. With each passing day, however, he felt less of that hope and more of that fear.

"We'll find her," Aisling reassured him, the Elezen was always there when needed. He was a reliable person, eager to aid his fellow friends. Ragnar could understand the sentiment but the more of Aisling's reassurances reached him, the less he felt they were true.

Their chocobos dredged through the growing snow, limbs barely making it above the height. Already they were growing weary.

"They need to rest," Rhel'ir warned them,"they're being pushed too far!"

Soon enough, the hazardous trek down to the main road ended and they were free to run to the gates.

-...-

The Forgotten Knight was full as usual.

After the opening of the gates, more and more were entering to conduct trade though the most frequent travelers were adventurers. They took a table at the corner of the Forgotten Knight, not wanting to be disturbed nor cause any in the tavern. Drinks were passed and at the sight of his own, Ragnar gently pushed it away.

"Hey, you, drink up, you need to relax yourself," Pax encouraged him, he dragged it closer to him. "C'mon."

"I can't, not right now-"

"You hadn't been eating either," Rhel'ir pointed out.

Ragnar stared at his food- a simple popoto soup. "...Valencia loved this."

"Just eat," Bach said, she slurped at her soup,"it's an order, look at yourself, you're looking paler."

"No doubt we will have to fight whoever took her," Disco added from her spot by the fire- she was bundled up in blankets next to Wolfie, they were huddled on a bench. "Can't fight on an empty stomach."

The goading from his friends finally drove him to pick up a spoon. Slowly, he ate, thinking back to when he first met them. It was after the Calamity that he met them when he was one of the refugees from a village in Gridania. They were a ragtag team back then, only of five that grew and grew over the years, attracting wayward adventurers and slowly becoming one of the defenders of Eorzea.

He owed the Company for showing him that life could be reforged.

Along the way of their adventures came a mission to free captured Au Ra from the Garleans in Mor Dhona. Among them was Valencia, her old name forsaken to forget the past- he found her first in the back of the prison, huddled there, her legs broken. He cured her as best he could at the time and nursed her back to health, and soon they grew close.

She was still shy, hesitant to join him on his outings but she did love his stories.

He lost everything since the Calamity and all he had left was the Company and who was most precious to him.

"She'll be safe, the dead aren't useful as much as the living," Wolfie pointed out,"that's usually how it goes. You'll have a chance. We all will to get her back."

Ragnar nodded as he picked up even more of the soup with his spoon.

Aisling had returned, he sat down next to Ragnar, telling him,"I spoke to a couple people here and there...they said they had indeed seen the Hyurr, he passed by here yesterday with a cart and chocobo. He went straight for the airships and headed for Falcon's Nest."

"Thank you, Aisling," Ragnar uttered, he brought the bowl to his lips and drank away.

"See? There's hope for her-"

"Can we leave yet?" Ragnar inquired, he was growing eager. Surely if the man were to head to Falcon's Nest, he would head to one of two places- the Sea of Clouds or Dravania. "Did they say anywhere else he went? Any direction?"

"That was all they said...just Falcon's Nest. Besides, airships are closed at this hour, we must wait-"

"Why not use our mounts?"

"The storms are too strong for them."

Ragnar got up, he waited too long for this. "I need to turn in..."

He walked away, each of them watching him leave.

"Max," Bach murmured,"watch him."

-...-

Ragnar sat there in his room upon the bed, in his hand was the small bone whistle. He heard stories of those birds the Vanu Vanu flew, how they soared through the skies unchallenged by any weather the Primal unleashed. He felt the grooves of the holes, he felt the mouthpiece with his thumb. He could bypass the storm and search further into the lands.

He saved her once, he could do it again.

He wanted to see her smile once more.

Slowly, he got up and went to the window, opening it with a bit of difficulty. Placing it to his lips, he blew into the whistle, trying to find the tune to play. He kept going at it, hoping that the bird would fly by so that he could leave and find Valencia even faster until a hand grabbed the whistle away and he turned.

Max was there, holding it as he examined it closely.

"So this is what Disco has been searching for all this time. You've taken it back when that Hyurr was there, didn't you?" Max asked, his scrutinizing gaze held that look whenever he solved a puzzle- that realization and interest. "Suppose he knew you took it."

"No...it can't be," Ragnar murmured. "Max, I hadn't properly spoke of this before, not to anyone."

"Not even Valencia?"

"Not even her," he tried to take it back from Max but he refused to hand it over. "...I was one of the first to fight Bismark when he was revived, actually. Remember I went away for a month? It wasn't for reflection, it was to fight Bismark the second time. It started as reflection but when I arrived in Idyllshire, the Hyurr, Marcel, approached me. He knew of my exploits and our Company but the Primal had to be taken down immediately."

"The man enlisted you then?"

"Yes. Unfortunately for his party, they didn't have the Echo, and Alphinaud sent word to do the work quickly as well so I had no choice. I didn't tell anyone about my arrangements and...I myself heard the rumors of these birds that the Vanu Vanu flew. I wanted my try at it. The fight went as accordingly, there were a few mishaps but I did my best to keep everyone alive."

Ragnar went to pull up a chair by the window, he needed to sit down as he took slow breaths.

"It was when Bismak made the skies yellow as gold, when the whirlwind came at the last moment that his team were unsuspecting of it. They were each flung except me and Marcel, one by one they flew, I saw the man screaming out each of their names as he lost them. Soon, the skies cleared and in my hands, somehow, was that whistle. It must have been in the confusion I picked it up on accident...

"Marcel blamed me for what had happened, that I wasn't careful enough nor willing to bother to help the others, to warn of Bismark's dangers. He tried to kill me up there as Cid flew us back to the Sea of Clouds. I was at the edge, you see...and he was about to bring his axe down upon me. I blasted him in the face with Broil and in his own keening I got up and pushed him over the edge...I thought I killed him that day..."

Max nodded as he listened intently, without hesitation, he handed the whistle back to Ragnar, offering it to him. He quietly told him,"And you held it all this time. Do you not feel guilt for what you have done?"

"...before, no, I didn't give a single damn, but now that he has taken what is mine I feel nothing but regret, fear," Ragnar confessed, he waved Max's hand away. "...give it to someone else, I do not want to look at it."

"If I tried, it may bring about the truth to someone, take it back and keep it secret. It's best that the rest of the Company doesn't know of this, not yet," Max advised him,"worry not about me. I only came here on Bach's orders to ensure that you don't run off and do something dangerous. It's enough as it is that we have to find Valencia."

He dropped the whistle into Ragnar's lap.

"As Bach said, you need the right song to summon the bird, so I won't worry about you going anywhere," he gave a pat to Ragnar's shoulder,"you need to get yourself together though, Ragnar...when you feel that you can, tell the truth, but just don't let the rest of them learn later on. Should they witness you killing someone and it's not out of self-defense, who knows what they might see you as."

"Understandable, thank you, Max," Ragnar said, sighing out of relief.

He had never been able to confess this to anyone, not once had he uttered the truth to anyone.

Max turned around and headed for the door, his long, blue tail swishing with gentleness.

He strode out of the room, he emerged back into the tavern's main hall and traversed to the corner where the Company sat. They were back to drinking once more, Disco back at it again with the flagon, though it was strong Ishgardian grog. She swayed to and fro, singing at the top of her lungs with her words slurred.

Max shook his head as he sat next to Bach and was given ale by a maid.

"He won't be skipping off if that's what you're wondering," Max reported to her.

She was staring at the map, trying to predict where Valencia would end up being at. "Good work, Max. Now that that is settled, we must- would you get a room!?"

In the corner of Max's eye was Pax getting at it with one of the Elezen maids. He seemed to bring about a gaggle of girls every time they were in a tavern, at this Disco sang something about his libido. Kagami got up, taking Pax by the collar, along with the servant.

"Alright, someone's had too much to drink," Kagami said,"let's bring the show elsewhere before you scar the locals, Pax."

The two didn't seem to keep their hands off one another and, as Kagmi herded them, Pax had gotten mixed up in his drunken stupor. He formulated the wrong idea from Kagami and thrust himself from Kagmi's grasp.

"You trying to steal my girl!?" Pax shouted, his demeanor changing. He took a swing at Kagami's face and caused him and the maid to collapse.

At this, Aisling spat out his drink upon Bach to which the Lalafell screamed,"Why must everyone do this to me!?" as Rhel'ir's mouth dropped open and then began to laugh.

The maid scrambled to her feet and fled out of the tavern.

"I just wanted to put you away!" Kagami exclaimed, he spring up and punched Pax back in the jaw, something snapped.

Bach turned and saw that the two men were now fighting one another, she hopped down and tried to stop the fight but instead she was punted off to the side and into the shelf that held the myriad of bottled liquors and wine, aged to perfection. She screeched as the entire tavern grew silent at the broken glasses.

Wolfie let out a gasp as Rhel'ir got up, trying to get Bach yet what truly broke the silence was Disco's laughter that roared throughout the entire room.

"GUARDS!" Bellowed a barkeep over Disco,"GUARDS! ARREST THESE TROUBLEMAKERS!"

"Nuh...nah," Bach murmured as she was being picked up by Rhel'ir. "Hm, huh, nuh...a million gil from each of you...for kicking your leader into a shelf...take you to court..."

The fight died down as five knights from one of the tables came charging to the two, holding them by their shoulders and pulling them apart.

Within seconds, the two were clapped in irons and led out, the silence falling back save for Disco's consistent giggles.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own FFXIV nor Heavensward, or several of the characters mentioned in this story, or the FC featured.

* * *

Ragnar awoke early in the morning.

He expected the rest of the Company to be asleep but he found them all awake and up, readying to go. He strode in, brisk in each step, his trappings already in tow. In one of his satchels carried the treasure he never used nor was planning on using.

In chairs was Kagami and Pax, Rhel'ir was sitting as well, when he heard Ragnar he told him,"Please help Pax with his jaw."

They duo were ragged and looked like they spent a night in a barn, their hair sprinkled with straw. Ragnar stared at them, bewildered, before pulling up a chair and examining Pax's jaw. "What in the seven hells?"

"Kagami took a swing at him last night, got into a bar fight," Aisling explained, though he seemed to be smiling. "It was rather amusing until the guards came in."

"They went to jail?"

"Had to talk to them, managed to convince them to lower the price a bit."

It helped that Aisling had close ties to Eistinien and House Fortemps, especially whenever they were in Ishgard.

"They still owe me money for damn kicking me into the shelf," Bach pipped up, she had a sack of ice to her head. "Penalty for doing this to your leader."

"Bach, could you give me that pack of ice when you're done?" Asked Disco, the Lala shook her head. "Ugh...Ishgardian grog is something I can't seem to handle..."

Ragnar summoned Eos for help as he brought a hand to Pax's face, he felt around until the Mi'qote flinched at his touch. He found the unusual bump and held his jaw firmly, warning him,"You may feel a slight pinch," before wrenching him. Pax screamed in anguish as Eos worked on Embracing him, trying to soothe him through the pain. "There, all better, no more bar fights for you."

"I don't even know what we were fighting about," Pax uttered, still cringing. He tried to tough it out but the pain still radiated through him- Eos could take care of it in moments.

"Something about you and a barmaid," Kagami spoke as Rhel'ir helped with a busted lip, dabbing him with a cotton boll.

Wolfie arrived with their morning meals, she placed the soups down on the table nearby and the group partook in them quite quickly.

Within the hour the storm from last night had calmed, enabling them to have the time to recover from last night and then be on their way to the airship. They waited for Aisling as he was saying farewell to his Adamantoise for the rest of the trip- the airship's captain refused to take the turtle with him as it would weigh down the ship.

"You'll see him again," Rhel'ir said, patting his back as Aisling was quiet for the trip- he was greatly attached to his mount.

"You don't understand how hard I worked to earn him," Aisling bemoaned as he held his head, leaning against the railings.

"But think of this, you'll see him again once we come back, he'll be the same, good ol' turtle that loves you..."

They sailed the skies, Ragnar watched the roving clouds below them, seeing cloudcutters flying by, dancing about as they swam through the open air. Birds followed suit, trying to capture them for their morning meals.

He stood at the hull, silent and keeping to himself as Wolfie and Kagami passed the time sharing stories with Disco in regards to their own adventures. Something about fighting Odin, the great Primal that sought out the strongest warrior in Eorzea- the legend was dispelled by the duo and six others.

Max went on to speak about his days in the Allagan ruins, fighting within the Coils and discovering more of Bahamut. He even showed his treasures to which he shared with Bach so that she would use them to perhaps craft better armor and weapons.

Time flew as they did, they finally landed in Falcon's nest.

"Ragnar, remind me to never let you treat me again," Pax said as Aisling went off to search for information with Rhel'ir immediately. He was still rubbing his jaw.

Ragnar snorted as he folded his arms, he huffed,"Don't get into another fight."

They were busily unloading their chocobos from the airship. The birds were mostly outside of Coerthas, never used to flying aboard ships. A good handful of them, save for Aisling's, were unsettled by the motion, leading Max to lunge them around in the open space to let them exert proper energy. They preferred about flying themselves.

Ragnar sat nearby upon a crate, watching Max as he waited.

While the Company had high spirits, he still had that weight that prevented him from enjoying their journey. It wasn't meant to be lighthearted as they were but he knew they meant well. He couldn't keep himself in mourning, he brought himself to stand and walk over to Disco and Wolfie as they were preparing their weapons.

Dicsco was adjusting the strong of her bow as Wolfie was sharpening her sword.

"So how did you two come together with Kagami?"

"We were adventurers who met in another Company," Wolfie said, she continued to sharpen her sword,"the leader was killed by a giant ladybug for a hunt and then after that, the Company drifted apart. We wandered here and there, then Bach found Disco and convinced her to come to yours. We...Kagami and I, we decided to keep going on our own...here we are."

"Killed by a ladybug, eh? Must be embarrassing," Ragnar chuckled, anything anyone said to him piqued his interest. "Hm...the last hunt I was in was for the Lord of Wyverns. A few months ago with Aisling, I believe, and Rhel as well."

"Lord of Wyverns? I thought he never descends from the clouds," Disco hummed- her hangover seemed to be getting better, she was back in full swing of her usual self. "I ought to find him myself, perhaps we can find him on our way."

"Never took you for a hunter," Ragnar commented.

"What do you take me as?"

"A drunk bard."

"You're a drunk bard. Who sings for you people in battle anyway? You would lose your strength," she pointed out,"strange enough my voice is what keeps us alive-"

Aisling swiftly came back, though he was running with Rhel'ir, hurried and rushed, exclaiming,"The man, they took another airship to the Sea of Clouds!"

"Sea of Clouds!?" Ragnar spat, he was thinking about where Valencia would be whisked away by Marcel. Somewhere up there, perhaps the bastard would recreate what they had fought before? Who knew what was on a vengeful mind. "What...?"

"We have to hurry, I contacted Cid, he's on his way," Rhel'ir said.

-...-

"Need me again?" Cid asked, they filed onto the ship, Rhel'ir shook hands with him as the others hurried to their spots. "What is the situation exactly? Emergency does not bode well, I take it-"

"Valencia has been taken," Ragnar explained as Biggs closed off the gate.

"Valencia? That pretty Au Ra?" Wedge questioned in worry. "Oh no..."

"A Hyurr by the name of Marcel took her," he went on,"he is most likely targeting me so he has decided to take what is dearest to me...I must get her back if that's no trouble for you."

Cid nodded in understanding, telling him,"You and your friends have done so much for us, I cannot help but take up the task of aiding you in return. Well, off we go...had you heard from Alphinaud?"

"The Elezen is too busy to help us but when he's dire for help he turns to us," Ragnar said lowly, he looked away. It was true that the young Elezen would only call upon them for help, but not once had he helped in personal issues. He sighed and leaned against the railing, looking down at the snowy land that stretched as far as the eye permitted from the snow.

Disco was huddled on a bench by Pax, they shared a blanket together, along with Bach, who sat in between them. Nestled and warm, she held a map up, trying to occupy herself with the land, familiarizing or reviewing it didn't do harm.

Elsewhere, Max was set in adjusting his bow's string, making sure it was taut enough for the battles to come.

Everyone of them seemed to sober up, no longer throwing smiles nor laughing. Each one was preparing for something, it was a feeling they all shared when they new dark days would come. Ragnar eyed each of them, it was his choice to confess, he had to tell someone what he bore in his satchel.

The memories that came with it...they were weighing him down.

He walked by each of his friends, going to the bow where Aisling sat at the railings, unafraid of the great height there was under him- his blood was used to the cold.

He was of Ishgardian birth, the snow was natural to him.

"What is it, friend?" Rhel'ir asked when Ragnar approached. He was polishing his staff, keeping it clean for the job that needed to be done. Ragnar stood by as Rhel'ir got up from the barrel. "Something troubles you?"

"Indeed," Ragnar started,"but trust me for a moment..."

He rummaged through his bag and pulled out a small, velvet purse. He handed it to Rhel'ir, which caused Aisling to huddle by them, his height covering the view. Slowly, Rhel'ir opened the bag and found the bone whistle, he examined it closely before he stared blankly at it. Aisling had done the same and Ragnar stood there, waiting for their trance to end.

Ragnar was tense, hoping that they would understand.

It took only a malm or so before they snapped out of it with Aisling holding his head. Immediately, Rhel'ir chanted a few soft words to Aisling and soon the duo were focused on Ragnar.

"...you didn't really mean to kill him, did you?" Aisling asked him quietly, keeping his voice a hush; they were out of earshot for this.

They were questioning instead of judging, Ragnar breathed out in relief. "No...I did not. It was in self-defense, I swear it by the gods..."

The two nodded, giving him reassurances of their trust in him- they were at least willing to understand his side of the story.

"So what I hold in my hand is one of the few that drop from the Vanu Vanu. A whistle, is it not?" Rhel'ir inquired, he still held it as though it were the most delicate piece of treasure he had ever found in his life. "...you've had one all along..."

"Yes, I did. I...I no longer wish to have it," Ragnar managed to tell them,"the thought of it plagues me...I tried to give it to Max but he gave it back. Out of them all, I feel it safer to give to you two. If...if you cannot accept it, then at least hold on to it for me, it weighs me down greatly."

Rhel'ir nodded as he placed the whistle into his bag. "It is understandable, Ragnar, but why did you tell Max?"

"He thought I was going to leave, and that was my plan, to leave ahead of you and seek out Valencia myself. I wanted to utilize the whistle last night and travel faster...he convinced me otherwise."

"Ragnar, you do know that each and every one one of us is risking our lives right now trying to help you, what would we do should you disappear?" Aisling reasoned, frowning in disappointment. Ragnar's ears lowered themselves until they were resting against his head in shame. "We all know how much Valencia means to you but please, think rationally about this. What if you traveled blindly without us? Surely this man will do something to her by the time you, alone, come. What if he brought allies to help him? Then what?"

His mouth hung open, there was logic whenever Aisling spoke, he made the most sense. "As a healer, I cannot do much without a party...you're right, Aisling..."

"See, Ragnar, we're here to help you but if you go on without us...the less chance of you will be to save her," Rhel'ir assured him, he placed a hand on Ragnar's shoulder, giving him a firm, curt rub. "Healers stay together, alright?"

"Yeah," he nodded,"thank you, you two...you've lifted something that's been burdening me this whole time."

He, just as Aisling had done, stood atop the railings and looked ahead, steeling himself the the battle to come.

"I have the strength now to continue on."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own FFXIV nor Heavensward, or several of the characters mentioned in this story, or the FC featured.

* * *

Ragnar kept his eyes set on the horizon, the skies clearing slowly, revealing the great airships of Camp Cloudtop.

He expected to see the skies to be filled with airships as the Houses continued their exploration and survey of the beast tribes.

His heart pounded.

Instead, there were stacks of smoke plumes resonating from the Camp. Fire blazed through the island's grass as animals were rushing to escape the havoc wrecked upon the humble encampment, his confident gaze fell as they gathered by him in alarm.

"Oh no..." Rhel'ir murmured.

As they neared, they could hear the screams of many knights and villagers who had settled there. They were getting louder and more painful to hear.

"Bring us down there!" Rhel'ir shouted, he waved his hand as Aisling looked ready to jump off the rails. "Hurry now!"

Cid veered to port, descending quickly until his ship came to a slow halt, taking up space at the most open landing he could possibly find.

Once done, he spoke to them briefly,"I need to check on my crew here and see if I can regain order, the rest of you find survivors!"

Fires razed the buildings that were established, bodies were strewn across the green grass. It was like no one had an ounce of mercy when they raided the camp.

"Check on the other encampment to the East side, you four, report when you can," Bach directed to Pax, Disco, Ragnar, and Wolfie, they each nodded and rushed away as fast as they possibly could, weapons drawn in case the enemy was still there. "The rest of us will search here."

Ragnar summoned Eos as he ran with Disco and the others, his breath hitching as his lungs began to burn. "I never knew one man can be capable of so much..."

"You think it's Marcel?" Pax asked as they all kept running, making a beeline to another ruined camp where the flames were stronger than the last. "Could have been the Vanu Vanu, you know."

"No, they would have taken prisoners," Disco remembered,"that's just how they function."

"Suppose you're right on that," Ragnar said,"besides...it looks like whoever did this wanted nothing but destruction..."

They approached one of the buildings, shouting out for anyone to answer but it was as though only the flames roared back at them. Going up the rope ladder was of no use as it was burned down. Above them, upon the wooden bridges, were bodies once more, just as mangled as the last. Limbs and torsos dismantled, heads scattered or impaled.

Ragnar examined one body on the ground before him, touching the flesh exposed between the chain-mail.

Horizontal lacerations across the torso, blood still warm.

"...that looks like something done by a rogue's blade," Ragnar murmured.

"Shinobi," Pax corrected him, he glanced at another body. "This one here, been done in by arrows."

"Judging by this, this all could be mage fire," Wolfie said,"it wasn't just one man, Ragnar."

"No..."

"H-help...h-help me..."

The groan, it was a woman.

They hurried to the door of one structure. There was a woman there who held her stomach in, trying to keep her intestines from falling out. She was already failing at it as she trembled.

Slowly, Ragnar descended near her, Disco leaned down as well, grabbing her shoulder. She softly spoke,"Worry not, knight, we're friends of Aisling. What happened here?"

The knight coughed up a bit of blood, her eyes barely opening. "...I can't feel..."

"Knight, listen, you need to tell us what happened," Disco looked at Ragnar expectantly but he shook his head. The damage was too much and even if Rhel'ir came, they would both be too late. "Tell us..."

"A...a white haired Hyurr, he arrived last night with a woman...already, a group...of seven more arrived two days ago, awaiting him...they seemed peaceful at first, b...but then we noticed something odd about a woman he brought with him, the one with horns...horns like yours..."

Ragnar whispered,"Valencia..."

"...we questioned h-him...he grew enraged. He...he set fire to the camps with a Black Mage, kill e-everyone. I tried contacting Ishgard but...but they jammed our linkshells somehow..."

She took sharp breathes, though the more she took, the more her innards seemed to leak out.

"You can rest, knight," Disco said, trying to comfort her,"Wolfie, contact the others, tell them we'll meet them there."

"Will do," Wolfie replied. "...Bach, yeah, we found someone..."

Disco pulled the hood off of the knight, letting her head take in more air, trying to give her more comfort. "Tell me, did you fight back?"

"We fought our hardest..."

"What is your name? If it comforts you, I'll sing about you in the taverns across Eorzea..."

"L...Laniaitte," she coughed. "You're...a bard?"

"Aye..."

"Can you...sing me an Ishgardian lullaby? My mother..."

"I know not of one but I wrote one myself." Laniaitte nodded feebly. "... _children of the land, do you hear_..."

As Disco sang softly to the dying knight, the rest began to appear from up the hill. By the time the song had ended, the knight had passed away in her hands. Disco closed the knight's hollow eyes and then got up, shaking her head.

"I hate doing that for people," she murmured, morose,"I truly do..."

When they approached, not one of them were out of breath, they were used to running.

"Marcel had done all this with a group of people he brought, Ragnar, when you fought Bismark, did he bring along a Black Mage, a Rogue, and a Summoner?" Rhel'ir asked- he had seen the vision as well but he only needed a reminder of what was seen.

"Now that I recall, indeed," he answered,"you don't suppose..."

"He could have..." Ragnar trailed off.

He feared the worst.

"Could have what?" Max questioned.

Rhel'ir kicked away some debris, he then leaned against his staff.

His front was covered in bloody hand prints, it seemed that Disco wasn't the only one comforting the dead. "...one of the knights that I treated back there, he told me that those who attacked him were dressed in dark clothes, he almost described them as Ascian, though they cannot be else the damage would be far worse. He said that they had powers darker than Nidhogg's hatred...

"...there is a story, legends, of a ship that roams the skies nearby. It carries within its depths the very nature of the Void. If Marcel has done what I think he's done, he must of gone there and, well, revived old comrades. The dead cannot return unless the Void tampers with them. And that's what I believe. Marcel may have called upon the Void and revived his old friends."

"We've been aboard it, that ship," Aisling added,"two dozen adventurers, Rhel and myself included, we've defeated the evil within but who knows what horrors lie in wait inside still, there had to be thousands of coffins there."

"If we are lucky, it must be around the coordinates it was last," Rhel'ir told them. "It is the only source of the Void in this area I can think of, we ought to hurry before it moves further away."

"What makes you think it were the Void that did this though?" Max inquired.

"One of the dying knights described creatures that were otherworldly that were summoned by their Summoner...not once had I seen a Summonor summon forth familiars of the Void," Rhel'ir explained,"hence, I say the Void has something to do with this...that and the fiends that did this."

He was referring to the fact that the party of seven that committed such atrocities were the same as Marcel's old friends.

Ragnar nodded in agreement,"We must make haste then, find the ship...find it, we find Valencia..."

Rhel'ir stowed away his weapon as he asked everyone,"Do we all agree to this?"

Each one didn't object as Wolfie spoke,"It's the only lead we have, we may as well act upon it."

-...-

"You want us to find the Ark?" Cid questioned Rhel'ir, he nodded in turn. "...I've been on stranger journeys with you and Aisling, ones that no man can best describe. I will be willing to do so if I had coordinates..."

Rhel'ir was given a piece of parchment by Ragnar, he then scribbled upon it the numbers and handed it to Cid.

The Garlean examined it, scrutinizing the numbers before comparing them to his own at the moment. He hummed a moment, then posted it by the wheel. "This will take a bit but it's not as far as one would think. Perhaps two hours to reach it."

"Can't your ship go faster?" Ragnar asked quickly.

"I can, but once we nearer to the coordinates, I have to practice caution."

"...I suppose it's understandable."

"Worry not, Ragnar, we'll find her!" Wedge encouraged him.

"Biggs, I need you to stay here and keep watch over the camp," Cid instructed.

"Will do, sir," Biggs said as he disembarked the ship.

Soon enough, they were back in the skies, soaring higher than ever and traversing over the clouds, the wreck of Camp Cloudtop becoming more distant by the yalm.

"A great ship in the sky, what is it? Allagan?" Pax asked.

They were huddled around Aisling and Rhel'ir, to that, Aisling shook his head,"No, Mhach. Those crazed mages built it and played with dark magic...matters not the story behind it, it's what is within that matters."

"What was there? Creatures of the void?" Max then asked.

"Naturally," Rhel'ir answered,"though they were quite large. Again, it took two dozen to fight and kill them all. Hopefully it is cleared up inside, we can travel fast and search for Valencia that way. Ragnar, another page?"

Ragnar tore another piece of the paper and handed Rhel'ir some charcoal. Rhel'ir started to draw the corridors from memory.

"Here is the ventilation, we fought morbols in there, large ones...then a dog and a tree...then there were hellhounds in here...then some monster than spewed acid upon us...finally Echidna here...

"This whole area is the only clear route into the main room, the controls, no doubt that is where the action will be. Always in the control room, it's also has the highest concentration of the Void I had ever seen."

Disco whistled. She then spoke,"Sounds like one hell of a raid, was there anything good at the end?"

"Just some armor in chests, we divided it evenly," Aisling recalled.

"You could have told us about the raid," she said.

"It was really last minute. Something about sky pirates and whatnot."

"Anyway, we'll run through each room and get there." Rhel'ir pointed to the main room, the one with the largest circumference. "Sounds good, does it not? Clear and concise."

"Hopefully it'll be clear," Ragnar added,"I truly appreciate this, Rhel, and all of you."

He cleared his throat.

"Marcel is a strong Warrior, a great fighter...but let me tell you all that his strength wasn't enough to save his team. He is formidable, he is smart in the battlefield, and I have to warn you all that he is dangerous. Any of you who wish to withdraw from this, I will not stop you, in fact, I understand you-"

Bach interrupted,"We're a Company, Ragnar. We didn't go this far just to leave you alone in this."

"Yeah," Kagami added,"I believe Wolfie and I signed up for this as well, we didn't go all this way for nothing."

"Thank you, thank you all, I...I don't know how to repay you," he said, his heart was filled with pride, strength, and even courage. To have company like this, it was truly a divine gift. "I'm in your debt, all of you."

"Besides, we've taken down gods," Wolfie said,"what's one man and the Void going to do to us? Am I right?"

They laughed, their spirits back, they knew she was merely jesting with them but worry was the last thing on their minds, for they needed to steel themselves for the battle to come.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own FFXIV nor Heavensward, or several of the characters mentioned in this story, or the FC featured.

* * *

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the Void Ark," Rhel'ir announced as the cloudy skies cleared to reveal the hues of purple and black surrounding the ark.

It was a massive structure, almost more like a floating city rather than an ark. One that held great evil and darkness. They crowded at the bow to get a closer look, entranced by its colossal size. Max's mouth dropped open as he took out a telescope and surveyed the length of it, breathing out,"This can't be possible. When was it built? I never seen anything like it!"

"Thousands supposedly," Aisling said, crossing his arms. "Man has never cease to amaze me."

"Once we're done, I wish to explore it," Max proposed, excited,"so much history inside, so much I need to understand."

"Write a book while you're at it," Pax snorted,"perhaps you'll become Sharlayan."

"Writing books is Ragnar's job," he retorted as he collapsed his telescope.

Rhel'ir cleared his throat. "Inside, be prepared for anything."

"Indeed," Bach distantly murmured.

"Rhel'ir, where do we drop you?" Cid called over the whistling winds. As they neared closer to the Ark, the air had grown much colder, even Disco was chattering her teeth.

"Above the bow of the ship, near the starboard there is an opening, you cannot land there but we will hop right off!"

"I don't plan on staying long here so call me when you are done!"

"Right!"

-...-

Just as Rhel'ir had said, there was a gaping hole that seemed to have been blasted into the Void Ark. From there, each person hopped off, readying to fight as the urgency grew to spur them on. Cid flew away and before they knew it, he became a speck in the sky.

Ragnar didn't bother to watch or see him off, his eyes were trained into the ruin of a ship. "Rhel, if you will."

He summoned Eos as Disco tested the tautness of her bow's string.

Pax had his blades at the ready, as did Bach, while Max notched his arrow.

"This is a dangerous place," Rhel'ir warned as Wolfie unsheathed her sword.

Disco added,"Stay in formation as much as possible, Ragnar, Rhel'ir, take middle, Max and I will bring up the rear."

Ragnar have a curt nod and before he knew it, they were running through the ark with Wolfie at the head, Bach, Aisling, and Pax trailing her closely. The deafening screeches of a bird-like creature reached their ears, almost immediately arrows whizzed by Ragnar's head, going straight for one of the three birds that stopped and hovered.

"Zu!" Bach shouted as she charged at one of them, Wolfie taking the attention of them with her war cry.

Both Ragnar and Rhel'ir aided by maintaining the vitality of their comrades, shielding them or providing them the strength to still stand.

"Take the flank!" Disco shouted while readying her next arrow,"Kagami, how we doing on the Flare?"

"Almost!" Kagami uttered as he chanted louder and louder before casting a massive ball of flames, aiming it at the Zu that had the most arrows upon it.

Immediately it burst into flames, its horrid screeching turning into pleads for mercy. It fell to the floor, smoldering in flames as Woflie, Bach and Pax began to focus on the next one.

The fight dragged on and before they knew it, all three were down and the group were right on their way to continue on thanks to Aisling's final, piercing blow. Throughout the corridors they were met with more Zu and Grifiins, they took them down one at a time, doing their parts and clearing the area that was open to the skies above them.

Ragnar panted, his throat burning from all his chanting.

Rhel'ir drew close as they ran, reaching into his bag and pulling out a purple vial. "Here."

"Thanks," Ragnar said, taking it and gulping it down quickly- he felt his strength return to him as Disco and Max sang a duet together, raising their spirits and hastening them. "How much further?"

"At least another yalm," Rhel'ir said.

As they ventured deeper into the ship, the creatures common to mortals and men began to ebb away, slowly being replaced by creatures of nightmares. Eyes that floated with wings, demons that carried scythes, all were assortments from the Void. They were getting closer.

Ragnar could feel it.

Coffins began to line the walls as they rushed through the grand halls. Evil lurked within each one as though they were watching the group. He hoped Valencia was there, it was all the hope he had as they were pulled through a another battle with soulcounters. Large ones, their power stronger than ever.

Wolfie lost track of one of them as they traveled in packs of four.

"Rhel! Watch out!" Aisling alerted him as the soulcounter brought his scythe above him, preparing to swoop down.

Light on his feet, Rhel'ir made a mad dash forward and slid down between the legs of the soulcounter- Aisling leaped over him and landed on the creature's back, thrusting his lance into the neck of the soulcounter. Black blood spurted from the gaping hole, coating Aisling in it down the front, staining his white coat. He dislodged his lance and helped Rhel'ir up before being on his way to the next enemy.

"Than-"

A black arrow flew by Ragnar, going past him.

A keen of anguish erupted and he turned as the group was too focused on the enemies.

Ragnar turned to see Rhel'ire doubled over on the ground, staff by his side, an arrow's shaft protruding from his left thigh.

"Damn it to hells!" Rhel'ir shouted, he huffed as Ragnar approached him. He barked,"No! Focus on Wolfie!"

He nodded as he sent Eos to him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rhel'ir take a hand to the shaft and; with a moment of prepping himself, he swiftly snapped it. He hissed and huffed as he took the other end behind his thigh. He yanked it out, keening as blood began to pour down his slacks. He screamed again out of pain.

"Disco, Max, find the archer!" Ragnar ordered. "Should be ahead of us!"

"An archer!?" Aisling shouted, he looked around and saw Rhel'ir on the ground as well. "Rhel!"

"Focus on the damn fighting!" Rhel'ir hissed, he was trying to stop the bleeding himself, he wrapped himself with gauze. Eos was helping with the pain as best it could. "Get the archer!"

"On it! Disco, keep singing!" Max shouted as steel clashed against steel. Disco's voice rang through the corridor, growing louder and louder, letting everyone hear her as Max aimed into the darkness. "Found them..."

He fired an arrow into the black corner.

Soon enough, the battle was over and they crowded around Rhel'ir as he used his staff to channel his magic to himself. "Give me a few minutes, I'll be healed in a moment."

"Yeah," Ragnar breathed, panting, he began to work on Rhel'ir. "What's beyond that door there?"

"Some platforms, we can breeze by them fast enough to get to the control room, it's the main room."

"Will you be alright?" Aisling asked as he neared him, kneeling by him.

"Peachy," he said,"damn, this hurts..."

"Well, an arrow to the leg ain't something to be easy," Disco reasoned, she sat down. "Been a while since I sang this long...do you have a potion?"

"Here," Rhel'ir rummaged through his bag and tossed one to her. "Anyone else?"

Pax nodded and he was given one as well. "Thanks."

Max went ahead for a moment, he approached his kill and found that there was an Elezen, a black haired one with eyes that glowed red- he examined closer and found that he was touched by the darkness of the Void. Her skin was a pale purple, her clothes blackened. Her bow, which laid by her feet, was of ebony. She had an arrow that pierced through her skull, dead center on her forehead.

His aim was true.

"I think she was trying to give a warning shot," Max explained as he returned to the group. "Else she would have killed Rhel'ir. Ragnar, the archer was a woman, Elezen. Black haired."

"She was of Marcel's group," Ragnar instantly recalled, his eyes widening. "He must be close."

"Don't start rushing in there, Rhel'ir here just had a close call," warned Max.

They waited for Rhel'ir to stand up, Aisling helped him up until he was on his feet. He used his staff as a cane as he leaned against it. "We can keep going but I can't move much unfortunately."

"We'll keep you protected," Wolfie assured him.

Rhel'ir tried moving but he nearly fell forward, Aisling caught him. Rhel'ir said,"I can't stay here, don't worry about me."

"We can walk, no rush, regardless, they'll be prepared considering their archer hadn't returned," Disco said, she picked up the arrow and scrutinized it. "Void, it's tainted by it."

"That crazy bastard revived his friends," Aisling murmured.

"Whatever he's planning, I don't like it," Bach pipped up, she brought out a cloth to clean off the black blood from her daggers.

Rhel'ir hobbled in the middle of the group as they slowly made their way into an open room where launch pads were, one by one they hopped on. It was almost Allagan as they leaped through the air. Rhel'ir landed but he let out a hot hiss, his legs shaking.

Upon the platform in the middle of the room was a Summoner and a Paladin, their skin purple and their eyes red.

However, the Summon's face, on the right side, was flattened to a point of where his eye was missing, only a gaping hole.

The Paladin's arm was twisted, contorted into an unnatural angle that his shield could only cover his left side.

It was like they had fallen from a great height.

"Ragnar, Ragnar," they uttered from their broken lips, their voices more of high whispers as if taunting him.

"They're possessed," Rhel'ir said in a hushed voice.

"Of course they are, they're dead," Aisling whispered back.

"Such horrid magic has been used upon them, forbidden kind," Ragnar concluded. "Everyone, watch yourselves..."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own FFXIV nor Heavensward, or several of the characters mentioned in this story, or the FC featured.

* * *

"Ragnar...Ragnaaaar..."

"I don't like the way they're looking at us," Disco muttered as she notched an arrow.

The Summoner brought up a book, his quill writing into the dark pages; immediately, Disco fired a shot, aiming for the arm holding the book. He let out a wail as he dropped it, the Paladin was prompted to charge.

Wolfie took her spot in front of everyone, they clashed blades and hammered shields, sparks flying from sheer force. The clang echoed throughout the hollowed room, he roared in Wolfie's face and in return she roared louder, unlocking their blades and taking a swing at him. She shouted,"I'll hold him, get the Summoner!"

Bach zipped by them as Kagami began to cast his Flare, readying it through a long, drawn out chant that prompted everyone else to charge at the Paladin- they can't let him bring forth creatures from the void, else the fight would become difficult.

The Lalafell took the first rush, going up and leaping as high as she could, throwing her weight onto the Summoner just as he had picked up his book once more, though he struggled with the arrow protruding from his arm.

Before the quill could be dropped to the page, Bach sliced through the caster's throat, cutting through his jugular and splattered black blood onto her front. She swooped down and sliced away at his thighs, severing the muscles to prevent him from standing. Upon downing her prey, she made quick work and disemboweled him, making sure he would never get up once more.

"Done here!" Bach cried out, she made her way to the Paladin as he deflected blow after blow from Wolfie.

It was Pax who managed disarm him from his shield, cleaving through bone and making him forearm drop to the floor, blood ooozing from the stump of an arm. Pax let out a hiss and he bore his teeth as Aisling pierced the Paladin's back, going deeper than his spinal cord.

He was stunned for a moment, Woflie took the moment to behead him with her sword.

Without another enemy to fight, they each stopped and breathed heavily; they fled the area quickly.

Kagami had his Flare ready, he cast it and burned the bodies into a char, ensuring that they wouldn't get back up once more. The fire blazed through, destroying the rest of them and Rhel'ir let out a sigh,"No one injured?"

"We can keep going," Max said,"but you, can you walk?"

"I can't much, I cannot feel the pain but my leg, it's weak," Rhel'ir uttered.

"We'll assume a defensive position then," Wolfie said, she readied her sword. "I want Rhel'ir in the back of us, Max and Disco protect him."

"Naturally," Max said, he nodded in agreement as Rhel'ir limped forward.

They each took the position immediately and started heading towards the end of the platform.

-...-

The struggle for Rhel'ir keeping up didn't bother them as they finally reached the last room under his instruction. Aisling helped Rhel'ir here and there, keeping him standing. Once they entered, Aisling stepped away from him; showing weakness was a disadvantage for them.

In the vast room, there were more coffins lining the walls, a pit was below them as Ragnar observed the surrounding area.

Ahead of them was the enemy, though their numbers had gone short considering they had eliminated three of them. Rhel'ir and Ragnar began to cast shields, in turn, the White Mage on the other side began to do the same.

With more light cast upon them, they found that a Rogue, Dragoon, and a Black Mage were among the ranks. Finally, Marcel stood there, his armor of the Void, his axe blackened and bloody from the slaughter at the camp. He laughed, his voice booming through the room and sending a chill down Ragnar's spine.

He stepped forward.

"Where is Valencia?" Ragnar shouted over the laughter.

As quick as it erupted, Marcel ceased and chuckled lowly. "What you find precious, yes?"

"Where is she!?" He repeated, his anger and fear clear in his voice. "I want her back!"

The enemy smirked, he pointed his axe behind him, referring to his forces. "Just as I wanted my own people back?"

"Marcel!" Ragnar snapped, he grabbed Aisling's lance and dropped his book. Much to Aisling's warnings, he ignored them all as he charged headfirst, lance ahead of him. "Give her back!"

When he approached, Marcel swung his axe, the flat side hitting Ragnar against his ribs. The impact made Ragnar fly off, rolling to the ground, lance still in his hand. He laid there, glaring up at the Hyurr, a bit of blood dribbling down his bottom lip. He coughed a bit as he tried to keep himself up.

Marcel shook his head. "She's already in the process of becoming one with the Void."

Ragnar looked passed his legs and saw the six coffins scattered across the floor- she had to be in one of them.

"Funny enough, she was the last one I needed to bring the back in exchange for my friends. I needed a healer to fill in the spot so I thought why not visit you? Instead, I found her...see, I found the bodies of them one by one, traveled across Coerthas to find them. They were broken, battered, but I found the Void and it helped me. They wanted a pact, as usual of them, six bodies of the innocent to them in return for my men and women."

He had enough of his talk, his anger reaching its boiling point as he struggled to get up, lance brought forth, but as he swung his arm he watched Marcel bring his axe above his head.

Ragnar closed his eyes, expecting to have the axe brought down upon him, yet he heard a clang of metal against metal.

He opened his eyes to see Pax shielding him, his blades crossed to lock in with Marcel's axe.

"Ragnar, get back!" Pax barked at him. "You mad bastard! What were you thinking!?"

Ragnar wouldn't move until he felt a hand on his arm, pulling him away from Marcel. He kicked and shouted, lance swinging with abandon as he was losing his mind. He wanted Valencia back and safe, Marcel subjecting her to the Void was the last thing on his mind.

He watched as Pax unlocked his blades and leaped back, avoiding the axe's second swing.

Once back with the group, he tried to run forth against, only to be yanked back by the shoulder and turned- a fist went to his face. The impact fazed him, sending his mind reeling as he dropped the lance. The pain radiated from his cheek as he held it, hissing, he saw Aisling's fist retracting.

"Think, for the love of Halone," Aisling told him. He didn't say anything else and picked up his own weapon. He walked a bit, then stooped low- he thrust the book back into Ragnar's chest.

Ragnar nodded, gripping his book tightly, he shook out of shock until he realized what Aisling needed him to do- to stay focused. "Aisling, I..."

Aisling refused to look at him, Ragnar's ears pinned close to his head as his tail fell.

He sighed,"Six of the coffins contains Valencia."

"Rhel'ir knows best how to open them, but he can't move fast enough so I'll have to do it," Aisling volunteered, he and Rhel'ir quickly went to discuss the situation.

"Scheming already?" Marcel inquired. "Do they know what you've done, Ragnar? How you tried to kill me?"

"You know damn well that it wasn't my fault!" Ragnar exclaimed. "You were-"

"I care not who did what," Bach called to both of them,"we came all this way to fetch someone, now let us not spend this entire time blundering in the past."

"Bach's right," Disco agreed with him, her arrow at the ready. "Enough talk, more blood to spill!"

Ragnar's mouth hung open; they did come all this way to help him. Regardless of what was done in the past, they cared not for it but rather for the future. What they did today mattered for the rest of time, he clenched his book and quill, then he positioned himself by Rhel'ir.

They trusted Ragnar enough to know he was better than what lies Marcel could spew at him.

In his revelation, he failed to notice that the fight had begun with Wolfie locking blades with Marcel himself- he kicked her in the stomach and unlocked them. She stumbled back but then recollected herself so that she could swing her sword yet he blocked her. They were entranced with one another in an intricate dance, their weapons clanging so harshly that sparks flew.

As they fought, the Rogue had disappeared into the darkness, everyone had their guard up until Pax lunged to his right, narrowly avoiding obsidian blades that flashed forth from the shadows. He was locked in battle with the Rogue now attempting to slaughter his prey. Back joined in on the fray as Aisling tried to run amidst the chaos.

He was making a beeline to the coffins before the blade of a lance was held up to his throat. Aisling skidded and stopped, he backed away as the blade extended- the Dragoon was readying to fight him until an arrow was shot to his knee, making him kneel down before Aisling.

Aisling glanced back to see Disco nod curtly to him before she began to fire arrows at Marcel, missing as he continued to move. Aisling shook his head once, twice, trying to shake off the near death he could have possibly had. He rushed forth, making it to the first coffin and using his lance to pry it open. As he did so, he uttered words that Rhel'ir taught him, an unbinding spell to undo the seal.

Every so often, he would look up to watch Rhel'ir struggling to stay up.

"Ragnar," Rhel'ir started,"I can't keep up with healing..."

"What's wrong?" Ragnar asked, he knelt before Rhel'ir and took out a knife, he sliced through the gauze and slacks to find that the wound was still bleeding, yet his blood was becoming black. "Oh no..."

"What is it?" Rhel'ir asked, breath becoming shallow.

"The Void, it's-"

"Ah!" Disco let out a yelp, she was pounced on by the Dragoon as he was too swift for her arrows. He struck his lance into the ground as it barely missed her throat from all the struggling he did. Her bow dropped from her hands as he wrapped his fingers around her throat and began to clench at her. She gargled for a moment, kicking, before several arrows flew over her head, piercing into the Dragoon's skull.

The Dragoon slumped to the left, dead once more, as Max helped Disco up to her feet. To take good measure, Kagami set the Dragoon ablaze. Disco gasped loudly, coughing, as she rubbed her throat for a moment. She then tried to notch her arrow but couldn't- her wrist had been broken, she whined a bit.

"Max, sing for me!" Disco said, he nodded and began his song as she knelt by Rhel'ir. "Ragnar, what's going on?"

"The Void is poisoning him, I need time to heal him before it spreads further," Ragnar explained,"what are you doing here?"

"I can heal," Disco said,"give me your staff-"

"You never healed once before," Rhel'ir hissed as he was forced to sit down, he glared at his wounds.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," she said, winking, she snatched his staff and began to chant perfectly, bringing vitality to her comrades. Her bow laid at her feet, her good hand on the staff and holding it confidently.

As she did that, Ragnar kept his hand on Rhel'ir, trying to stop the poisoning.

His blood was no longer red but of blackness.

It was seeping out into Ragnar's hands he he pressed both of them onto the wounds.

"Kagami, we need a Flare!" Shouted Disco.

"So do they!" Kagami yelled back, they turned their sights to see that they neglected the Black Mage on Marcel's side- above him was a colossal ball of flame that was already developing, threatening, all they could do was watch.

And wait.

Max then launched his arrows at the Black Mage, pelting him.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own FFXIV nor Heavensward, or several of the characters mentioned in this story, or the FC featured.

* * *

Max's shrill cry pierced the air when the arrows were sucked into the Flare.

"Get down!"

The fire grew larger than anyone could imagine, Ragnar's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. He went to shield Rhel'ir with his back, covering him as best he could to avoid the blast. Disco attempted to shield them as Kagami canceled his spell and went into the protective barrier Disco made. Everyone else laid to the floor, Aisling hid behind the coffin, still murmuring spells under his breath.

Pax kicked Bach out of the way for her safety but in doing so he was disarmed, his blades flying from his hands. He growled and socked the Rogue in the face, once, twice, then snapped his neck, leaving him for dead on the floor. He followed Bach, then picking her up, and leaped over a coffin next to Aisling.

As the Flare continued to grow, ready to be cast, Aisling shuffled a bit, his boot scuffing against a greatsword on the ground. The three stared at it, entranced for a moment- it was a weapon of the Void. The first of them to pick it up was Pax, his hands reaching for it and his eyes suddenly blackening.

"Pax?" Bach asked, she shook him with her small hands. "Pax?!"

He stood up out of hiding and, with the greatsword at hand, rushed towards Rhel'ir. Sprinting across the way, he suddenly skidded to a stop and turned around, his stance something none of them had ever seen, sword at the ready as though challenging Marcel himself.

"You think that you alone can stop the fire of a Black Mage!?" Marcel shouted, laughing at the lone man that stood between the Black Mage and Rhel'ir. "Ha...hahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Pax didn't reply, for he was murmuring words they couldn't understand.

"His Aether, it changed," Rhel'ir uttered between ragged breathes. "Ragnar, look at him..."

"Pax, what are you doing!?" Disco screamed, she struggled to keep her shield up.

All around him, the darkness gathered, wisps snaking from the floor and to his newly coveted sword. Ragnar kept his eyes trained on him, then tore his gaze away to see Rhel'ir wound- the darkness that corrupted him began to ebb away as though it were bleeding out of his wounds.

It came out as shadowed wisps, going through the air and into the greatsword Pax held in a defensive position.

Pax let out a roar, it was unearthly, something beyond the cry of a beast, it was almost like a demon. He screamed louder and louder, up until the Flare was launched and fired directly at him, consuming him.

The fire burned through, engulfing the man into an orb before disappearing as fast as it came, and when it left, it left Pax on the ground, sword still at hand. His clothes singed and his body burnt.

Disco dropped the staff and ran to him, crying out his name. "Pax! Oh no, Pax!"

She slapped his face several times, shook him, but he didn't respond no matter what she did to him.

"PAX!" She screamed. "YOU...YOU IDIOT!"

She held him close to herself and began to sob, they were quite close after all.

Friends, comrades.

In the midst of Disco's wailing, Bach sneaked around the coffins and with her short height, she found the Black Mage and slashed its throat wide open, then repeatedly stabbed it. She shrieked as she did so, the anger that boiled and spilled over spurred each thrust of her blades.

"You...you..." Bach uttered distantly.

"No!" Marcel shouted, he turned to see that his last comrade had fallen, his eyes grew wild. "You've killed them again, Ragnar! My friends! No!"

Marcel dropped his war axe, backing away from Wolfie. She followed him, sword and shield ready to finish him. He brought out a knife and holding it over his heart.

"Think this is over? Huh? Think I'm finished!?" Marcel taunted them all.

He pierced his own chest, to his own heart, and fell to the ground, panting, digging the blade into his chest even further.

"I...I refuse...to lose my life to a killer like you, Ragnar," he breathed out, he collapsed to the floor.

It grew silent save for Disco's cries of anguish, they all took a moment to catch their breathes save for Aisling, who frantically uttered spells over and over at each coffin. The last one he found finally opened, inside revealed a sleeping Valencia. He was grateful that she was well and alive, he carefully carried her out, shouting,"I found-"

Marcel's body exploded into smoke, black and red, scythes shot out, almost like a spider awakening.

A shrill laughter echoed throughout the Void Ark, at this Rhel'ir managed to stand up, picking up his staff- his leg healed thanks to Pax.

"Oh no..." Aisling murmured. "...it's her."

"Who?"

"Echidna," he said under his breath,"she's returning...Rhel'ir!"

"Max, sing!" Rhel'ir commanded, he pounded his staff to the floor once.

Max was prompted to do so,"... _Thy life is a riddle, to bear rapture and sorrow_..."

As the darkness began to absorb the entire room, Ragnar was surrounded by white light, he looked down to see that all around him was a luminous circle. He glanced all around to see the others being surrounded in the same light, even Valencia and Aisling shared the same circle.

He could still hear Disco's cries as they were suddenly whisked away from the darkness and into the light where they could smell the still smoldering ashes of a burning camp.

-...-

Ragnar opened his eyes, blinking once or twice, and discovered they had been transported back to the Sea of Clouds, to Camp Cloudtop.

"Pax, where is Pax?! I was holding him a moment ago!" Disco shrieked hysterically, she was grabbing at the grass. She crawled a bit, scrambling to get on her feet, yet Wolfie and Kagami had to hold her back. "Let me go, I have to get him!"

He looked around, they were all accounted for except for Pax and Rhel'ir.

They could be all sorted out in a moment, he rushed over to Aisling and found him holding Valencia close. Ragnar knelt beside them, holding his breath, hands shaking, as he brushed away her hair from her eyes. He waited for what felt like forever before her eyes slowly opened, revealing the golden hues. He smiled, kissed her forehead, and thanked Aisling, embracing him first gratefully.

"Thank you, friend, thank you," he repeated as he was handed her. He shook her gently, tears brimming his eyes. "Valencia?"

"R...Ragnar, what...where?" She asked, confused.

"You're alright, you're safe with me," he assured her, he held her close, tight, wanting to let her know that he was there with her. "Oh, Valencia..."

As he held her, Aisling got up, smiling down at him, he wandered to the edge of the camp, waiting for Rhel'ir, looking up at the clouds. He used his Linkshell but found it to be broken from Rhel'ir's magic. He simply threw it down, no need of it anymore.

Moments passed and through the clouds came a sparking blue that was heading closer and closer. Aisling waved up at whatever it was that was coming ever so close. Soon enough, it was Rhel'ir himself, flying in upon the White Lanner he had summoned with the whistle. He landed the bird steadily and hopped off, though he was somber.

"I...managed to grab him," Rhel'ir said, he motioned towards the Lanner, to the second passenger. "Also, I told Cid to meet us here. This bird here, he flies faster than his ship in truth."

It was Pax's body.

Disco saw him and immediately rushed, as did the others, save for Ragnar and Valencia.

"Is he breathing?" Wolfie asked, Rhel'ir took a pulse from him.

"His heart is still beating yet he needs medical attention quickly, this is beyond my powers, we need to take him to Gridania," Rhel'ir explained,"immediately too, the Void is something beyond my powers and Ragnar."

"Understood," Bach said,"someone, control Disco, lest we be dealing with her on the way home."

"The one who controls her is near death," Rhel'ir said.

Wolfie and Kagami held to Disco once more, trying to comfort her and utter reassurances that their friend would be well.

The White Lanner, now relieved of its burdens, suddenly took off, swiftly flying into the clouds and disappearing from sight.

"That spell you used, Rhel'ir," Ragnar started, he had finally decided to get up, along with Valencia- he held her hand and kept her close,"what was it? I never seen anything like it."

"It's an old Sharlayan spell," Rhel'ir explained,"teleports a number of people, though it requires a great amount of energy to conduct...luckily, Max's singing helped us through it."

"Which is why bards are important," Max said, smirking.

"Wait, Aisling knew of this?" Bach inquired, to that Aisling nodded.

"Wasn't so much worried for him...alright, I was," he admitted,"but I knew he would pull through."

"Where did he get the whistle for the Lanner though?" Max inquired.

"Our secret," Aisling said, smiling himself.

"Indeed," Ragnar agreed, he patted him on the shoulder, then cleared his throat,"I want to thank you all for helping me retrieve Valencia, and in turn we are both in your debt. You have all done your parts well, and I admit, without you guys, I would never had made it out of there alive...but for now, let's assure Pax gets the rest he needs, at least something to help him pass the time."

"Thank you," Valencia said, she latched on to Ragnar's arm. "Will...will Pax be alright?"

"We need Kan-E-Senna for this," Rhel'ir said, he helped lay Pax onto the grass- to this, Disco tried to hold him but the two of her friends wouldn't let her so that he would be given space. "Ragnar, if you will help me, we can try to cure bits and pieces of him."

"Of course," he said, he knelt down and began to focus the last of his energy, but then he felt exhaustion take its toll upon him. He shook it off with a shake of his head and continued on, trying his best to cure his comrade. "The Void, it covers his very soul."

"Aisling, what happened up there exactly, with Pax?" Rhel'ir asked.

"I...he found a sword there, a long one, and simply touched it. His eyes became black and he became something else," Aisling explained,"it was strange, it even scared me...it was like he wasn't there at all, like he became something else, otherworldly."

"Perhaps it was the very darkness that touched him...hm..."

Kagami shook his head,"I use the dark arts constantly, yet I'm not the one consumed by the Void. He was a Shinobi, wasn't he? Perhaps he was consumed by it, the art of magic could only be covered by so much in his profession. He couldn't handle it when the Void's power called to him. It's not like Disco- she knew how to heal because she was a White Mage before she became a Bard. Hence, she was able to take your place while you were out for the count."

"Interesting," Rhel'ir replied, he stared at Disco,"never took her for a White Mage..."

"You should have seen her when we started adventuring together," he chuckled, he held Disco in his arms now as Woflie was shoved away. "There, there, everything will be alright..."

"Regardless, Pax needs treatment as soon as possible, proper treatment, I might add."

Kagami nodded as he stroked Disco's hair.

She was still sobbing.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own FFXIV nor Heavensward, or several of the characters mentioned in this story, or the FC featured.

* * *

Days flew by before they finally arrived in Gridania.

Pax became the priority as Disco was still crying, shouting to go with him as Aisling held her back, keeping her from rushing in. The Serpent guards escorted Pax's body through the city, Rhel'ir limping closely as he tried to monitor the situation. While the Void no longer tainted Rhel'ir, he had to endure the wound of an arrow that still hindered his walk

The rest stayed behind at the inn, trying to calm Disco down as she was still in fits, she managed to stay quiet during the flight but, now separated from him, she was broken down.

"He'll pull through," Aisling said, kneeling in front of her as she was sitting.

Valencia sat by Disco, rubbing her back. "He's a strong warrior, you know that better than anyone."

Ragnar stayed outside, arms crossed as he stared at the river off the edge of the cliff. In his hand was a pipe, he smoked from it lightly, thinking back to all the battles in which he had lost friends. It was a solemn oath he took as a healer to aid as many he could come across, it was a job he held the highest above his own life- he wondered if Disco had taken that oath as well.

He heard someone approach him from behind. He looked back to see Wolfie.

"How is she?" He asked, he breathed in more of the tobacco.

"She's calmed down."

"Pray tell, she healed rather well back there when needed, was that the very thing she tried to hide from us?"

Wolfie nodded before drinking her ale. "Aye, very much so. Don't utter this to another soul, Ragnar, the truth behind it is something we keep to ourselves- though Pax knows not of it as he was never met." She meant herself, Disco, and Kagami. He gave a quick nod of understanding. "It was three years ago before she joined your Company.

"We were running a raid of eight from our old Company in one of those Allagan Coils. We were faced with a dragon that was once held captive for a millennium- Twintania. She was a fierce enemy, the fiercest we ever faced at the time. She dove at us, tore us apart, one of our healers died in the battle, leaving Disco on her own. Suppose that the pressure was too strong, watching us fall one by one. In the end, it was only her, Kagami, and myself left alive before the dragon decided that we were no longer worth to destroy. We escaped, leaving the bodies despite her protests.

"Those people with us were just as close-knit as yours now. She loved each and every one of them but watching them perish before her was too much. It was then she cast her staff into the Ceruleum Lake and left us for a few months. When she returned, she donned a bow and decided to travel on her own. We never saw her again until now to save Valencia. Despite how much she changed and is who she is now, it still affects her, I can see it in her eyes, but for her to take up Rhel'ir's staff once more shows how much she values you people."

So they faced loss, it was never a new story to the next adventurer.

Some went mad, others accepted and changed, Ragnar could have faced his own tragedy but if it were not for his comrades, only the gods would know of what was in store for him. Perhaps he would have cast himself into insanity like Marcel, perhaps he would have given up his book and leave like Disco, try to fill the void within him that could have been burrowed deeply.

At least she had the mind to accept what had happened but at the cost of foregoing her old power.

"I feel...pity for her, sympathy, as a healer myself," Ragnar slowly told her, trying to find the right words to say. "It is hard for me to imagine that she herself was a healer before, a shock, if you will. She is strong and never struck me as the type to be connected to the Elementals."

"She wanted power, to be stronger to save others, and so she chose what her body could handle. But reverting to being a mage once more, I suppose she also chose on her own volition that she would do anything in her own power to save you people. Again, she values all of you, keep in mind when I say that though for now, she's frantic for Pax's well-being."

They remained quiet, the silence comforting. He glanced back to see that Disco had passed out in Valencia's arms, in turn, Aisling picked her up and carried her to an inn room with Ragnar's beloved following closely to help her into appropriate clothes to sleep in.

Wolfie had finished her drink, she told him goodnight and went to retreat to rest her tired body.

Ragnar sighed and went to gazing up at the stars. His eyes lazily watched as his puffs rose high above him- after every end to an adventure, he smoked away, letting the calmness come come to his mind.

They rescued Valencia but at what cost?

The near loss of one of their own. In fact, he had no idea whether or not Pax would even survive the night.

Silence was all he could embrace now.

-...-

A week went by when Ragnar was given the opportunity to vist Pax- one by one, each person was given a chance to see him.

He entered the sacred hold of Kan-E-Senna, the Lotus was where Pax rested.

He saw that the man was stripped of everything though he was covered by a cloth around his midsection, it was left to dangle below the alter. Pax seemed at peace, the darkness he had receded. In the calming winds, he slept well, his chest rising and falling slowly, even by each breath. Rhel'ir stood by, it was his turn to heal him- by now he was able to stand properly though he walked with a slight limp.

"How is he?" Ragnar asked quietly.

"His Aether is returning, slowly but surely, give him another week here and he'll be fit to travel," Rhel'ir reported.

"And your leg?"

"Don't mind me, I've been cleansed for good measure."

Ragnar nodded and approached Pax. He ran his hand through his hair, finding that it was slightly wet.

"So has Pax, Disco was the first to visit- she insisted on giving him a bath but she just washed his hair instead."

"It comforts me that he will be alright," Ragnar said, sighing out of relief. "...Rhel, you've been working hard, take a rest. I'll cover for you."

Rhel'ir shook his head. "Not until I see this through."

"...understood, Rhel...Rhel?"

"Hm?"

The white Mi'qote was still healing, concentrating. Ragnar continued,"Did you take that oath as well? To heal?"

"Naturally."

The oath was never a written statement, it was a promise. It was established by a healer, a vow to do as they will in the field of battle or outside of it. It made him wonder, after hearing Disco turning her back upon her own oath, if Rhel'ir had his own conviction.

"What drives you?"

Rhel'ir ceased his healing and motioned for another healer to take his place. He unfolded his sleeves and walked around Pax, he stood by Ragnar and led him to the other end of the pool, letting him reflect upon the past.

"I am Sharlayan, yes...but I was raised by my mother and father. We were beggars on the street. I know not how they became that but I loved them all the same, they were kind and loving. But one day, an illness spread across the poor, they succumbed to it and I watched them fade away. First my mother, then my father..."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Rhel'ir, truly am."

"Thy life is a riddle, is it not?" Rhel'ir challenged him, though it was only out of insight. "Regardless, I was left alone until I met Aisling, who had connections to the school thanks to his own mother. I managed to enroll and after I had completed my studies, I went to travel along with Aisling. It was my parents that had me become a healer, and I will not rest so long as there are battles to be had. Loss is what comes along with the job, but there is so much only one can ever do...

"Ragnar, you understand that as well, and I hope you do."

Ragnar's mouth hung open.

The difference between him and Disco was the amount of loss that would come with the job they had chosen in the past. While both had different stories, they took arms anyway to continue fighting for those they had cared for and held dear to them. Ragnar had seen horrors before, had faced loss, yet his own story was that of many from those who suffered from the Calamity.

In the end, he too became a healer to protect those he held close to him.

He slowly gave a nod. "Indeed, I understand..."

"Ah, I nearly forgot, here," Rhel'ir said, he pulled out the whistle for the White Lanner. "I thank you for letting me have this for the meanwhile...it saved my life but I no longer have need for it now. It is yours, after all."

Ragnar took it back, the past no longer haunting him. "How ever did you learn the song?"

"I spent a long while with the beast tribes, songs were played often. I may as well become a bard from them," Rhel'ir said jokingly, Ragnar's ears fell as he gave a slight frown. "I only jest with you, I won't become a bard, that is Disco and Max's job. Well, I need to return to my work. You ought to go back now, Ragnar, rest yourself..."

-...-

Rhel'ir came within a week, he beamed widely as the Company sat at the tavern table, waiting.

"The darkness has been cleansed from him," Rhel'ir announced.

It was quiet for a moment, then cheers erupted. Bach hoped up and stood on the table, jumping in glee as Ragnar and Valencia clapped.

"Aisling, come!" Rhel'ir called over his shoulder.

They waited in anticipation, watching the road outside, until Aisling came into view, Pax walking slowly and holding his arm for support. The man was cloaked in a white robe, courtesy of the healers, for his replacement of clothes that were burned off. He waved as he entered the tavern, Aisling still holding him up. Immediately they all rushed to him, crowding him as they comforted him.

"I'm glad you made it out alive," Valencia said, she hugged him as much as he permitted and he patted down her hair. "Thank you so much, Pax."

"It was nothing except for my clothes," Pax said lightly, he laughed as he let her go to shake Max's hand. "Good to see everyone in one piece and well." He looked around. "...where's Disco?"

They noticed that she wasn't among them, in fact, she had kept herself secluded for the most part. Valencia looked thoughtful for a moment, then had a spark of realization. "She's in her room, I'll get her!"

She zipped away as the crowd began to calm itself.

Ragnar took the opportunity to embrace Pax as he was now able to stand alone without Aisling. He murmured,"Many thanks..."

"You owe me some grog, Ragnar, payment for saving her," he muttered back.

"Will do-"

He let go of him immediately, his eyes drawn to the attention of the other part of the tavern. Valencia held Disco's hand as she was awoken from her slumber. Disco, no longer having the sleep in her eyes, quickly approached, letting go of Valencia. At this, Pax smirked and offered open arms to her but much to everyone's shock, a slap was given in turn.

A hard one that left a hand print of Pax's cheek.

"Oh dear," Valencia gasped.

"You...you fool!" Disco exclaimed. "What were you thinking back there!?"

"Now, now..."

"You...you could have died!"

"I know-"

Slap!

"I worried about you for weeks and now you awaken!?"

"...I'm sorry?"

It was quiet between them, then Disco couldn't take the silence any longer. She rushed into his arms, holding him tightly.

"You are such an idiot, Pax, but I'm more than happy to see you again..."

"I'm happy to see you too," Pax managed to get out, though his face hurt from such sore hands.

He held her as well, smiling now.

It was how they worked, no one questioned it, and that was how it was between them.

Comrades, friends.

Ragnar was the first to laugh heartily, though it was out of ease of the tension that ebbed away.

In the first time, in a long time, he smiled.

-...-

They returned home to the Goblet, only to find that their home had disappeared.

Bach let out a shriek as she tore a note off the placard. She read it aloud to everyone. " _House burned down in a cooking accident, I went and bought a new manor for the Company in the Mist_...signed, Ham. That son of a whore!"

She brought out of her knives and sliced away at the placard, fuming and in rage.

Collectively, they groaned and hopped atop their mounts once again, making a journey to Limsa Lominsa.

As they crossed the desert of Thanalan, Wolfie and Kagami had decided that they had played their parts and wanted to part ways. Much to everyone's shock, Disco had decided to travel with the duo once more- they all stopped at crossroads.

"...are you sure about this?" Max asked, brow raised.

"Absolutely...there's a couple things I need to take care of, things I had left unsettled before joining all of you," she said. Upon her back was her usual bow, her wrist had healed. "It'll be a long battle for myself but it'll be resolved one of these days. Until then, I need to see it through to the end." She reached into her pocket and brought out a small badge, a Company seal that all members carried. She tossed it to Bach. "Whether or not I return is up to the battle."

"Where to?" Max inquired.

"The Coils for us," Disco said. "The ancient dragon Twintania is my hunt."

"I've heard stories about that, mind if I come along?" He inquired.

She shook her head.

"It is my fight."

"If it's yours, you'll need me," Pax said, he walked his mount close to hers. She couldn't argue against him- in turn, Ragnar had decided to help her see this through. "You too, Ragnar?"

"You need a healer," he said,"don't go in there without one."

Disco warned him,"Ragnar, this will be dangerous-"

"Was the Void not dangerous? Come now, friend, you cannot do this without me or Pax."

She bit at her lip, tense. Whatever went through her mind was something none of them could imagine. She was silent for a moment before she finally admitted,"I need help for this then, and anyone willing to join is coming at their own risk..."

Aisling and Rhel stepped forward, as did Max.

"I cannot go," Bach said, she gestured towards Valencia. "I have to see her home and see what the Company is doing under Ham." She tossed Disco back her badge. "Those aren't just my people you're taking along, they're yours as well. Watch over them."

She nodded and turned her mount, taking the left of the crossroad. "Understood. Come now, everyone!"

They immediately took off on their next mission.

For the losses to come and the happiness to be gained back, for the untied ends that had plagued their lives, they raced on to another day in which the heat of battle fueled their convictions.

For resolution, for the end, they fought, a never ending fight they had to endure.

Ragnar had written all he had seen and witnessed, and continued to do so even when his eyes grew weary and his hand no longer willing to write. He continued on, for he was more than an adventurer.

He wrote and wrote, even as journals filled his bags when he settled them by a tree in the camp. He stared up at the night sky as the revelry among the group increased with Disco's songs and the laughter that filled the air. He placed his quill down and stood up, joining in song as he was handed a grog.

He hoped that nothing would change but he learned to accept what life had in store for each and every one of them.

* * *

Fin.


End file.
